Anticipation
by Diabolus-in-Harmonia
Summary: [Antigravityshipping] Basically, Colress rapes Ghetsis. And does some violence to him. So don't read unless you like Colress raping Ghetsis.


His hands were shaking. He could hardly ignore the jitter in his handwriting as he made his own calculations regarding Kyurem's power output and the efficiency of the Frigate's cannons, but he was unwilling to admit that he was nervous. He had a very good reason to be nervous, of course – after all, it was 'payday', which meant that Colress was due to show up any minute and subject him to some form of physical and psychological torture for his own sick satisfaction. How he _wished_ he hadn't built up such a stupid dependence on the little shit. He sighed, and put down his pen in favour of rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong, Ghetsis?" Colress asked, his voice dripping with faux concern. Ghetsis watched him saunter confidently up to his desk impassively, waiting for his…'orders'(the thought of taking orders from _Colress_ still made him _sick_). Colress hummed, stroking his chin as he kept up the façade of giving a shit about his boss' health, "you seem stressed. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Stop wasting my time. Just take whatever you want from me, give me the data you've prepared and go," Ghetsis muttered, gazing expressionlessly up at the scientist. Being angry just made Colress amused, and bringing Colress joy was the last thing he would ever want to do.

"You're eager today, aren't you?" Colress chuckled, walking around the desk to grab Ghetsis' chin between his gloved thumb and forefinger. He smirked down at Team Plasma's true leader for only a moment before leaning down for a kiss. Ghetsis remained outwardly disinterested with proceedings, opening his mouth obediently as directed by the tightening of Colress' grip, but otherwise making no effort to reciprocate. Fortunately, Colress chose not to voice any problems he might've had with this as he pulled away to smile down at his boss, contemplating. "I think I'll have you over your desk today. Would you like that, Ghetsis?"

"No," Ghetsis said simply, his voice flat and emotionless. The scientist's smile widened at Ghetsis' perpetual unwillingness, and he chuckled again.

"Wonderful. Drop your pants and bend yourself nicely over your desk for me, please," Colress said sweetly, stepping backwards to give Ghetsis the room to do so. Ghetsis was quick to rise from his seat and undo his belt and trousers, eager to get this 'payment' over and done with. He could hear Colress removing his labcoat as he tended to as he obediently prostrated himself over a relatively clear area of his work desk, quietly dreading the imminent violation.

"So very eager…" Colress murmured, pushing down his own trousers and underwear. Ghetsis ignored the taunt, but failed to suppress his usual flinch at the feeling of freshly-ungloved hands grasping his naked bottom. The scientist hummed to himself, sliding his erection between Ghetsis' cheeks. "I think I want you to beg for it today, Ghetsis, since you've been so unusually quick to obey my commands…"

"You…you _what_?" If it had been anyone else, Ghetsis wouldn't have been able to believe the preposterousness of the command, but Colress' audacity knew no bounds. The scientist smirked, grasping Ghetsis' thin hips in order to jerk him closer and rub his cock against him as if to make a point.

"You heard me. I'd like you to beg for me to fuck you, since you want it so much," Colress said, and Ghetsis could practically feel the bastard delighting in his suffering.

"I will not. I couldn't want this any less if I made an active effort," Ghetsis sneered, managing to only wince minutely as Colress jerked his head back by his hair as he was so fond of doing and sank his teeth into his neck. The scientist had yet to force his dick inside him(seemingly content to just rub it against him in that way he _despised_), which made Ghetsis rather concerned he _actually _expected him to ask for this. "Just take what you want and _leave_."

"Beg for my cock, Ghetsis, or you won't get any of the research I've brought for you," Colress told him, his voice absolutely serious much to Ghetsis' horror. He clenched his hands into fists and grit his teeth, completely frustrated by the bastard scientist's increasingly ridiculous and unfair demands.

"Why on Earth would I beg for something so insubstantial?" Ghetsis spat – a low blow, but he felt it was justified given the circumstances. The fact that Colress had stilled all his movements so abruptly pleased him – he gladly basked in the sensation in the brief moment it took for Colress to react.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," Colress said, his voice tight with concealed anger. He placed his hand flat on the back of Ghetsis' head, and put all of his strength into slamming his boss' face into the desk beneath them. Ghetsis barely had time to cry out in pain before his head was yanked back up, and Colress' overly honeyed voice was defiling his ears once more, "I made a very simple request, Ghetsis, and I'd appreciate it if you could get to it before I have to start strangling you."

"I…I…" Ghetsis stammered, trying to ignore the fresh blood dribbling out of his nose and the tears blurring his vision. This was an entirely new low for his pride and dignity, and he couldn't quite believe the words Colress wanted to hear were leaving him, "I want it."

"What do you want?" Colress asked calmly, slackening his grip on Ghetsis' hair somewhat. Ghetsis bit down on his lip, stifling his angry retorts lest he invite Colress to inflict more damage on his face.

"I want your cock," Ghetsis ground out, wishing the damned scientist would fuck him already almost as feverishly as he was hoping Colress wouldn't waste yet more time taunting him about his tears.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you," the scientist taunted, loving how angry the other man had gotten. He released Ghetsis' green hair completely in favour of gripping both his hips again and forcing his erection against him more firmly, as a sort of incentive.

"I-I want your cock! I want you to fuck me!" Ghetsis said as loudly as the tattered remnants of his pride would allow, absolutely revolted with himself for stooping this low. He bowed his head, distantly aware that his blood was beginning to drip onto his desk – a wonderful reminder of this vile act for him to clean up later.

"Ah, excellent. I think you've earned this," Colress chuckled, wasting no more time in forcing his erection into the unwilling man beneath him, eliciting only a despairing whimper from him this time. It was almost disappointing, how quickly Ghetsis tended to give up his struggles and protests once he started to thrust into him. As long as Ghetsis was being pathetically compliant, Colress had little reason to be cruel beyond his forceful thrusts.

"It's shocking, how worked up you get over something so _insubstantial_," Colress taunted, leaning over Ghetsis to whisper into his ear, knowing how the other man hated it so, "have you always been this pathetic, you slut?"

"I don't know," Ghetsis hissed through gritted teeth, _hating _how weak his tears proved he was, how he couldn't keep the wobble out of his voice, "have you always derived this much arousal from physically abusing people?"

Colress only smiled – so the fight _hadn't _entirely left him yet – and dug his fingers painfully into Ghetsis' hips, fucking him harder as a reward for his defiance. "I don't think of it as abuse when the recipient deserves it quite as much as you do. Think of this as me showing you your rightful place."

Ghetsis' pained cry made for a far less eloquent response. He settled for his usual tactic of biting his lip to stifle himself and waiting for Colress to come. Arguing with him only made proceedings even less pleasant, and as Colress had been happy to show him, it could _always _get worse.

Ghetsis was almost relieved when after only a few minutes of Colress' needlessly rough handling, the scientist bit down hard on his shoulder and buried himself as deep inside him as he was capable – a sure sign he'd heeded Ghetsis silent requests and finished himself off. His blood and tears must be an even more potent aphrodisiac for the twisted bastard than Ghetsis had thought.

"Get off," Ghetsis demanded almost immediately after Colress had come inside him – the putrid waste of space could catch his stupid breath on his own damn time, in his own damn office.

"All right, all right. I suppose your performance was satisfactory," Colress said as he pulled out. Ghetsis ignored Colress' habit of cleaning his cock on his jacket in favour of hastily wiping his face free of tears, as if the other man hadn't noticed them already. He was rather desperate to cling to whatever scrap of dignity he could salvage.

"Here," Colress said, tossing a collection of files onto a bloodless area of Ghetsis' desk once he'd dressed, an infuriating smirk on his lips, "you've earned them. Have a nice day."

Ghetsis' only response was a glare as he tried to stem the flow of blood from his nose. One day he'd kill that man, and all this suffering will have been worth it.


End file.
